Julie
Julie was a keytarist in the band, but she left. She came back in the episode Hi Hi Puffy Julie AmiYumi. She played the red keytar and planned to get rid of Ami and Yumi. Appearence She has green eyes, green hair with some of it tied into a ponytail and wears a white shirt with the red no symbol (like the ones you see on street signs) on it. She also wears a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots similar to Yumi's. Personality Julie is a minor character from the show. Julie was part of the band with Ami and Yumi a long time ago. As the tours went on, people have grown to worship Ami and Yumi much more than her. Her name wasn't even included in the band's name. Since then, Julie started to plot Ami and Yumi's destruction. She forgets Ami's name and calls her Arthur and she hurts Ami in various ways. She puts on the innocent act so nobody would think she's doing it on purpose. She fails to get rid of Ami and Yumi and the audience boos at her when she said that she was the real star. Julie freaks out, saying that that's not love but mean. Julie talks to her keyboard calling it Keyboard Guitar and she dresses it up in a hat and glasses. Julie was insane enough for Kaz to put her in a straight jacket. She was last seen talking to her keyboard guitar swearing revenge. The truth is, Julie only wants to be loved like Ami and Yumi, though it is never explained how the audience did not notice her that much. Special Abilites Julie is able to drive the tour bus like Ami and Yumi. She can even lift them and all of their instruments with only one finger. Julie is also known to be a tactical genius. She was planning to flatten both Ami and Yumi like a pancake with the amp she placed on her "Puffy JulieYumi" sign. She knew Ami would come to Yumi's aid. Trivia *Julie only appeared in the unaired episode Julie AmiYumi. *She didn't remember Ami's name and called her Arthur. Some viewers may think that she did that deliberately, but she also called her Arthur when she was talking to her keyboard. *Though she only appeared in one episode so far, Julie became popular with some fans of the show. *Julie's voice is almost like Juniper Lee from The Life & Times of Juniper Lee (another Cartoon Network TV Show) because of Lara Jill Miller. *If the show were to continue, Julian would have made more appearances. *Julie is the only Puffy member that wears trousers or jeans. *If Julie was part of the band long ago, this could mean that she was as nice to Ami as she was to Yumi before she plotted her revenge. *Some fans believe Julie's keyboard guitar has something to do with her being insane and wanting revenge. *It's also possible that the band was called Puffy Yumi before Ami came and join the band, and she eventually became more popular than Julie. *Julie is shown to be an animal lover and a hardcore vegan Gallery Julie 2.png Julie 1.png Julie.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anime-animated characters Category:Antagonists Category:PUFFY members Category:Females